Trapped
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Elite students are separated from their parents at a young age and brought to a special place to enhance their abilities. Four generations later a the elite students grand children are being raised by scientists and now have exceptional abilities and power. They're are becoming a new species and need to be stopped immediately. A group of trained professionals will do just that.YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1:

I never understood him. I guess that is what drew my attention. Or maybe it was his eyes. Those deep blue orbs that seemed to always look dazed as if he was daydreaming, which he most likely was.

Maybe it was his blond hair. Spiked and styled yet soft and appealing.

Or maybe it was the rumors about him.

People say he could see the dead and talk to them. He could see lifelines over others heads.

"Everyone had numbers over their heads"

I found that strange. Numbers over everyones head telling them how long they had to live.

I already spent hours in the bathroom watching my reflection to see if I could spot the numbers.

I was never able to.

He was a mystery. People feared him. It was a human reaction; to fear the unknown.

Not me. I was just like him, just with a different ability. We all were.

XXX

Twelve years ago a search went out for various children. It was a public service announcement that sent mothers and fathers in a panic. Last time an announce like this was made thirty men went out and were never seen again.

That was over thirty years ago but everyone knew about it.

Now they were asking for kids.

I was only four at the time. I had no idea what was going on or why the grown ups looked so scared.

They took the top elite kids from each school and grade and cut them down from there until there were only a hundred.

I was on that list as was my older brother.

Mommy and Daddy tried to hide us when they found out about our place on the list.

I remember the day vividly. It was one of the scariest moments of my life.

My brother and I were hidden away in the walls so the 'bad' guys could not get to us. I had heard a loud crash upstairs followed by gunshots and then it went deadly quiet.

My brother, he was only seven at the time, held me closer to him and covered my mouth so I would not make a sound.

They found us easily. The wall was completely useless compared to their high tech gadgets.

I remember being pried from my brothers embrace and then they pressed a cloth over my mouth. He screamed my name and I struggled but it was in vain. Whatever was on the cloth was making me sleepy.

And then everything went black.

I have not seen my brother since that day.

XXX

The first day was the worst. The numerous needles and exercises they put us through. They wished to create a greater species. One more advanced and greater than the human race.

They praised Darwin's theory of survival of the fittest. And from the first day we were forced to remember it.

They took away our sunlight and rights and we spent everyday training our body and our mind.

We ran until we passed out and we learned until we had a concept memorized. We built and created until we had knew everything. And then they breeded us to create the next generation of test subjects.

I got the blond boy I spoke of earlier. The one who could see the dead.

He told me his name was Emerai, a name he was stripped of when he was brought here. Now he is simply 15. I was renamed 87, I forgot my name years ago.

I bared him five children. The first was during the first breeding ceremony as they liked to call it.

A beautiful little girl with precious blond hair and blue eyes. She was assigned the name 125 but to me I called her Tsunade. She giggled when I called her that.

And then they took her from me.

The other four babies I had were made with force. Emerai looked like he hated it as much as I did but we were not allowed to stop.

Each baby was taken, I gave them my own little names. Obito, Madara, Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

And once I was done having kids they sent me back to work as if the last ten years of my life never happened. I never saw Emerai or any of my babies again.

XXX

60 years later

XXX

"Class, line up!" A strict voice called. He was a small man with pale skin. His brown hair tied into a high ponytail and a scar ran across the bridge of his nose.

Ten students lined dutifully up and waited for orders.

The man spoke orders to the children and the ten began sprinting around the mile long track.

"How can they do that?" A voice whispered as she turned away from the revolting images on the screen.

"Cross breeding the best and smartest people together. These kids can multiply large equations and formulas in their heads without a problem. They could also outrun a cheetah if given the situation."

"That is amazing! What is the problem with this?"

"They have no freedom. These are humans being used as test subjects. We have to put a stop to it. Most of the kids give themselves a name because they are never given one."

"Kakashi," The girl whispered. Her eyes rested on the image next to the one she was previously watching. This one had five year olds running the track as something chased them. Whoever was too slow was eliminated and killed immediately while the rest of the kids kept on running.

The screen above that had a small boy solving a complex equation on a clear glass screen.

She turned away, "What are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Kakashi smiled. He turned to the room's other occupants. "We already infiltrated their base. We're going to sneak in and gather more information before destroying the plan from the inside."

"All of us?"

Kakashi smiled. "Yes. This is what you have all been training for. Now when I call your name stand up so I can give you your assignment. Tenten Fruai."

The girl who was looking at the screens turned and looked at Kakashi expectantly.

"You are going to be placed in this group here." Kakashi changed the screen to one with six 15 year olds. The screen zoomed up to a pretty blonde girl and paused on her face.

"This is the group where the most athletic end up. I trust you will be able to keep up with them."

"Yes sir." Tenten said dutifully.

"Good, now I want you get close to this girl in particular. Her name is 745 and she calls herself Ino. She has a lot of power at the moment being the best runner. Hopefully she knows some things to help us out."

"Will she help us?" Tenten asked.

"Not likely, you will have to trick her."

Tenten nodded and accepted Ino's files.

Kakashi changed the screen to one with some kids in a lab of some sorts. The image zoomed in to a red haired girl in a white lab coat.

"Sakura, you are assigned this girl named 761. She calls herself Karin and she is the elite doctor scientist. If given the chance this girl could probably find a cure to cancer. You need to protect her at all costs. Her brain is valuable to us."

"Yes sir," Sakura nodded.

Kakashi handed her Karin's files and switched the image to one of a pool filled with boys. He zoomed into an image of a pretty girly looking boy mid dive off of a really high diving board.

"Chouji, you are going to watch this boy named 764. He calls himself Haku and he is one of the chefs there who prepare meals and study advanced math. He's also a pretty incredible swimmer and holds all kinds of records there. That gives him power."

"I understand," Chouji nodded.

After handing off Haku's files Kakashi changed the image to a room filled with complicated equations that none of the people in the room could begin to comprehend. There was one boy in the room so Kakashi zoomed up to him. He was asleep, a pencil in his hand and a piece of paper with an equation on it beneath his head.

"Shino, I need you to get close to this boy named 750. He calls himself Shikamaru and he is the smartest boy there. You need to protect him and get him to help us."

"Yes sir," Shino said nodding and began flipping through Shikamaru's files.

"Now we move onto the harder jobs. Gaara and Neji. You two will watch and pay close attention to these two boys. They are named A1 and A2. Now because they are so important and classified we don't have any recent video of them."

The screen changed to an image of a cute little Asian boy and an adorable blond boy. It wasn't a video and the boys couldn't have been over seven.

"Why do they have a different name than the others?" Neji asked.

"They are on a level way above the rest of the others. They're memory is above perfect, their eyesight is above perfect, their grades are above perfect and everything else is above perfect."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

The image changed to a video of a five year old blond boy and a five year old Asian boy being put in front of a complicated calculus equation.

"Whoever can solve this equation first gets a lollipop." A soft voice encouraged.

The two boys looked up and nodded. They glared at each other for a second before grabbing a marker and racing to the board. In less than a minute the board was filled with numbers and sines and cosines. The Asian boy circled his answer a millisecond before the blond did causing the blond boy to glare at him. The video cut off there.

"These boys are an entirely different species than anyone else. As you can see they perfected calculus at age five and have only gotten better from there. Now if you would let me continue, they are named A1 and A2 and they call themselves Naruto and Sasuke. They will take a lot of work to get near but we need you to befriend them."

"Yes sir," The boys said. Kakashi handed them two large files

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes sir?" She asked tearing her gaze away from the blond boy in the video Kakashi just showed Neji and Gaara.

"You have been assigned this girl named 698, she calls herself Temari. Protect her at all costs. She is actually Gaara and Kankuro's cousin in a sense."

The image changed to a blonde girl in a dojo. A group of kids surrounded her and attacked her at the same time but the girl managed to kick and punch them all down before any of them could touch her.

"Y-yes sir."

"The rest of you, keep an eye on numbers 783, 724, 900, 832, and 807. They go by the names Kiba,Yagura, Utakata, Rock Lee, and Sai."

The screen split into five pieces. The first screen had a brunet boy taming a beast that was three times his size. The second had a small gray haired boy who was acting quite like a demon as he attacked a group of older kids twice his size and defeated them. The third image had a beautiful boy blowing bubbles at people. The bubbles seemed to swallow his opponents and the bubbled turned red. When the bubbles popped the opponent is gone. The fourth image had a boy attacking and defeating a group of wild animals and people. Lastly there was an image of a japanese boy painting and incredible and very lifelike picture of a bear.

Kankuro flipped through the file before handing one of the files to Suigetsu and another to Juugo. He handed Sai's file to Sora."I'll take the other two."

"You guys are leaving in an hour. Get packed and meet me at the front entrance. You can read your assignments in the ride over."

After a flurry of yes sirs Kakashi found himself alone. He sighed and looked over the screens again. This had to end immediately.

XXX

The team snuck into the base in a supply truck. It was how all the other spies got in. Once the truck was trapped inside the team snuck out of the back to meet up with a spy named Anko.

The girl crossed her arms and glared at them as they approached her.

"Kneel and state your names," She commanded. The group all followed her request and kept their heads down.

Anko nodded to Kakashi and the silver haired man walked off to do his own mission. "Okay kids, follow me."

The teens hesitated before standing up and following her.

"I have to get you all clothed and and prepped. Follow me so I can introduce you to A1 and A2 and they will sort you. Everything has to go through them. You have your new identities correct? You were all from the same squad but you're transferring to new ones due to issues. You have all been given numbers of dead kids and you should refer to yourself as that from now on. Any questions?" She asked.

She received none.

She lead them to a large room and had them all stand in a straight line before leaving them.

Chouji sighed, she was scaring him. He rested his shoulders and turned to observe the room. He froze when he saw that the room was filled with people. None of them making a sound and all were staring at them.

"You must excuse them. It is not often we get transfers." A cool voice said clearly. His voice smooth and beautiful. "Actually, we never get them."

The team turned to face the two most gorgeous people they had ever set eyes upon. Neji and Gaara recognized them their charges Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hello," Neji gave him a bow, the others quickly followed his lead.

Naruto lifted up a piece of paper and lifted his eyes. "734?"

Tenten took a moment to remember that was her number. She stepped forward and looked at the two elite boys.

"Strip."

Tenten gasped and took a step back, "Excuse me?"

"I said strip."

Tenten's eyes widened but she took off her shirt and pants anyway. They must just be measuring her size or something.

"Why are you acting like a human? I said strip, not blush and keep half your clothes on."

Tenten bit her lip and slowly lowered her panties and removed her bra.

"Name?"

"734," She responded still ashamed to be naked in front of this many people.

"I said name you imbecile."

"Tenten."

"Tenten, lift your arms." Sasuke cut in before Naruto could get to angry at her.

She blushed red. It was not like she was ashamed of her body but she did not flaunt it like a slut.

Slowly she lifted her arms.

A girl she recognized as Ino, her charge, walked up and stood next to the elite boys.

"Report?" Naruto asked.

Ino approached Tenten, "She had a muscular frame and is in need of waxing. Her size is reasonable. Maybe gain some pounds." Ino said as she touched the other girl's body. She touched the girls breasts and frowned, "A bit small." She went lower and scowled, "She needs definite waxing. Size 2, perhaps," Ino reported as she walked back to Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, "Get back in line." He told her.

Tenten reached for her clothes but someone slapped her hand away. She recognized Kankuro's charge Kiba standing over her.

"You should never be ashamed of your body," He growled at her. "Those who do have no place here."

Tenten gulped and took her place in line.

"775." Naruto called out.

Chouji walked up suddenly self conscious of his appearance.

Naruto looked up, "Strip." He commanded.

Chouji turned red and slowly stripped.

"Report?"

Ino walked up to him and lifted some of his sagging, jiggling fat. "He's gross. Not fit at all. How is he still alive? He is also covered in hair and needs a waxing. I'd say size 4 since that is our largest but I'm not sure it will fit him."

Chouji flinched at the harsh insults he received. He always knew about his unhealthy weight but to hear someone say it out loud stung.

"Name?"

"Chouji."

"Next, 788."

Hinata walked up and looked down.

"Name?"

"H-Hinata," She stuttered shyly.

"What?"

"Hi-Hinata," She said louder.

Naruto scowled. "We got a stutterer. Kiba."

Hinata gasped as pain erupted in her stomach.

"Now say your name so I know you are a retarded human who does not even know how to talk."

"Hinata," She said shaking.

"She's weak. This is pathetic. Report?"

Kibe stood her up straight. He scowled, "Her breasts are huge. She would make a good slut. It wouldn't hurt for her to lose twenty pounds or so, and she needs a waxing. And her ass is huge. I'd say size 4 as well but first those fat breasts and fat ass need work."

"Next, 755," Naruto called as Hinata returned to her place and Neji stepped forward.

"Strip."

Neji kepted calm and removed his clothes. He dared they find something wrong with his body. He keeps his body waxed and thin.

"Name?"

"Neji."

"Report?"

Kiba looked over his body, "Good shape, no hair though rather girly looking. I'll say size 0."

"Next 760."

Gaara got up next after smirking at Neji for being called girly.

"Strip."

Gaara began removing his clothes.

"Name?"

"Gaara."

"What is on your forehead?"

"A tattoo."

"I do not like it. It shall be removed. Report."

"He is also quite girly looking but nice frame, could gain some weight. Needs to be waxed. I'd say size 0."

"Next, 777."

Sakura walked up and began to strip.

"What are you doing? I have not told you to strip yet. So eager to get out of your clothes?"

Sakura blushed and put her clothes back on.

"Strip."

Sakura restripped.

"Name?"

"Sakura."

"Report?"

Ino walked up to her, "Flat chest. Also she has this ugly pink stuff on her head."

"I see that. We'll have to change that somehow."

"She is in good shape, weak enough so I would say size 0."

Naruto called the next people and got their reports.

Once they were done Naruto dismissed them and they went to a changing room.

"They're jerks. Why are we rescuing them?" Sakura said once they were alone.

"Because it is our mission and who are we to question it."

The team sighed and dressed quickly after feeling so exposed.

The next day would be even worse.

XXX

Hey, I hoped you liked this. Sorry if I was mean to your fav. character. Please review if you like it so I know if I should continue or not.

So far I have no set pairings so if you want to request any I'm open to them. I take all pairings. Hetero, Yaoi, or Yuri.

Anyway, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings may vary but there is a lot of one sided love. No official pairings as of yet. Contains Yaoi, Yuri and Hetero. I might put MPreg in this…

Chapter 2:

"Run faster slut!"

Hinata panted and attempted to run faster but her body refused. She collapsed on the ground in a pitiful pile.

"Get your huge ass up and keep running!"

Hinata looked up to see Ino looking down at her. Ever since the first day when Naruto and Sasuke insulted her she had been renamed 'slut' and 'whore'.

"Stupid idiot, I suppose your weak body cannot handle the pressure. Get up. We'll see how smart you are. Though I suppose we really would just be measuring how stupid you are."

Hinata had never felt this way before. She had always been praised and pampered and education came easy to her and now that she actually had to work she did not know if she could handle it.

"That is enough Ino." Kiba said as he entered with Chouji and Sakura. "They can't help how utterly useless they are. I just wonder why they have not been killed yet."

XXX

Naruto thought for a second. He moved his piece up two, left three and forward six. It was a complicated game that only a few could comprehend, nevermind play.

Sasuke acknowledged the blonds move and looked over the board to place his own but frowned and looked up. "I suppose you win."

Naruto smiled and began cleaning his board up. "I suppose I do."

Sasuke stood gracefully and helped Naruto clean up. The two of them made their way to the math department to check on the progress the other students were making.

"What do you think of the new kids?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I believe they are humans. I just do not know what I'm supposed to do with this information." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto nodded, "They are definitely human. The question remains how they got here and why they are here."

Sasuke thought for a second but could not come up with an answer. He walked next to his fellow alpha and sighed.

"They must have a good reason in being here. Let us just wait and see what they do," Naruto decided. Sasuke nodded his approval and the duo headed towards the hall.

"... This is five year old math. Why are you humans so stupid?" Ino questioned.

Naruto smiled, "It appears we are not the only ones who have figured it out."

XXX

**Lilac ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings may vary but there is a lot of one sided love. No official pairings as of yet. Contains Yaoi, Yuri and Hetero. I might put MPreg in this…

Chapter 3

Hinata collapsed on her bed, exhausted. Her body ached from so much exercise and her brain hurt from so much math and science.

She bit back a groan as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called weakly.

A pretty blond girl walked in. Hinata recognized her as her charge; Temari. This was her chance to get information. She sat up and gave Temari a smile.

"Hello."

Temari didn't respond, she motioned for Hinata to stand.

Hinata frowned as the girl handed her something. She looked at a small book and nodded her thanks.

"Its a book about our past."

"What-?" Hinata started.

"That is why you humans are here, right? To help us."

"How do you…?"

"How did I find out?" Temari asked.

Hinata nodded weakly.

"Everyone knows. I mean you guys suck at everything. Plus the idea of transfer students itself is really farfeched. We have never had them before."

Hinata couldn't help but feel ashamed of their plan.

"Getting in is the easy part. It's getting out that's hard." Temari said as she left the room.

Hinata frowned. She looked at the book Temari gave her and her frown deepened. The book wasn't in English. She bit her lip. The book was written in hundreds or different languages. It would take forever to decode all of this.

Hinata knew a couple or languages; English, Spanish and Japanese so she could translate all that into English first.

It was going to be a long night.

xXxXx

Chouji stared at the small meal in front of him. There was no way that this would ever fill him up. By the skeptical look Hinata and Tenten were giving him, they didn't think that it would fill their bellies either.

"Why are the portions so small?" Chouji asked out loud.

The three agents jumped as someone answered.

"It's all the energy we will need until our next meal."

Kiba sat down at the table and stared at all of the humans.

"Um, why are you sitting here?" Hinata asked, confused.

Kiba suddenly got a sad look in his eyes. He looked up and sighed. "what is it like?"

"What's what like?" Tenten asked confused.

"The sky, or rain. What does the sun look like and is it really as warm as books say it is? What is the outside world like?" his voice sounded wistful and sad.

Chouji, Hinata and Tenten stared at the boy, his eyes so wide and curious.

"Sorry, I know you aren't supposed to talk about it." Kiba looked away. "It's just… I was born here in this facility. I was trained and tested on ever since I took my first breath. And I'll die here. The only release I have, any of us has, is through books." Kiba shook his head. He quickly wiped at his eyes.

"Kiba!"

Kiba looked up shocked and met angry blue eyes.

"S-sir!"

Naruto slapped Kiba in the face. "what are you doing? Stop that pathetic stuttering. A hundred extra laps today."

"Yes… sir."

"Why are you talking to the… humans?" Naruto spat out the word humans.

"I was asking them questions about the outside world… sir." Kiba admitted.

Naruto faltered at that. Hinata was able to catched the sad curiosity that fluttered across Naruto's eyes. He looked away.

"Do not bother 783. We'll never see the outside so there is no point fantasizing." Naruto stated. "Come 783, it's time for your monthly injections."

Kiba stood at that. Tenten noticed the small flinch he gave when Naruto mentioned the word 'injections'.

"You three as well." Naruto said after a second.

Chouji looked down at the sad excuse for a meal before forcing himself to stand and follow the girls and Kiba and Naruto.

Naruto led them to a large, brightly lit room. There were dozens of kids ranging in all ages standing on the side. They all bowed when they saw Naruto.

Hinata, Tenten and Chouji pressed themselves against the wall next to Kiba.

Naruto left soon after, most likely to find more people.

"C1." a soft voice said.

"That's Konohamaru, he's on his way to becoming one of the elite." Kiba whispered, pointing at the small dark haired boy who walked up to one of the beds.

Hinata gasped out loud as a girl drew some blood from his and injected a clear blue liquid into his arm. The girl then attached white circles to his chest and had him stand on a large treadmill against the wall that stretched around the room.

"What is she doing?" Chouji asked.

Kiba bit his lip, "she makes us run a whole mile while the treadmill is running. Thats running around it four times. Your goal is to run faster than the treadmill."

"How fast is the treadmill?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it depends on your athletic level. For someone like Sasuke or Naruto it's somewhere around 100 miles per hour. For someone like me it would be around 60. Konohamaru has his settings at around 50, but he's still young. You guys would probably have something around one to five miles per hour. Maybe zero for you." Kiba said to Chouji.

"Why are you guys so rude?" Tenten asked, her eyes flashing in anger.

"I am just being realistic." Kiba said, confused on why she was so angry at her.

"Well you could lie or be supportive or something!" Hinata told him.

"We are not allowed to lie. Lying is bad and is punishable by death." Kiba stated automatically.

"783."

"That's me," Kiba said softly as he straightened up. The three humans watched as he walked away and could not help but feel bad for him.

xXxXx

Neji groaned. It took everything in him to not just collapse and take a nice nap. Next to him was Sakura and Gaara, both in the same situation he was in.

Three other kids, Lee, Haku and Ino, were on his other side completely fine. They didn't even have a sweat on them.

"We just ran ten miles. How are you not sweating?" Sakura panted.

Ino looked at her and made a face, "sweating is gross."

"It's just a warm up you know." Haku put in his input. "We'll start the real training now."

Lee threw each person ankle weights. "put these on."

Sakura huffed as she tried to lifted the weights. "jeez, these are heavy."

Ino shrugged, "it's only a hundred pounds." she said, tying each around her ankles.

Neji groaned and dropped the weight. He fell to the ground and attempted to tie the weights.

"Stop!" Lee said suddenly.

Neji looked at him confused and followed his gaze. Cold dark eyes were staring at Lee.

Sasuke.

"Haku, you have your monthly injections today." Sasuke said.

Haku stood and untied the weights, "yes sir."

"You three go as well." Sasuke said to the humans.

Neji gratefully took off the weights and tiredly stumbled after Haku. The trio followed Haku to a large room. The trio immediately made its way to Chouji, Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey, I see you got called down here too." Sakura said, gaining their attention.

Three pairs of frightened eyes turned towards them.

"I-it's ho-horrible." Hinata stuttered.

"They take some blood, then they inject some weird liquid in you." Tenten started.

"They make you run," Chouji grimaced.

"Then they give you more injections and take more liquid from you." Tenten added.

"That doesn't sound that horrible, I mean it could be-," Sakura was interrupted by a muffled pained scream. She turned and watched as Kiba scrunched his eyes shut as three doctors poked needles into him. One in the arm, that one was probably a shot. The second one in his leg, most likely taking bone marrow, the third on in his stomach for some reason, and the fourth one was in his back, most likely taking cerebrospinal fluid.

"He's not even screaming. He should be in a lot of pain right now." Sakura pointed out. She was a trained medic and was shocked that he was still conscious.

She watched, shocked, as the boy was released.

Kiba stumbled to his feet and swayed for a second. He walked over to the humans and offered them a smile.

"I'm heading to the track." Kiba told them, "I asked Sai to bring you back to the cafe. You are no help to us if you die."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Sakura asked concerned.

Kiba gave her a confused look, "resting? Running is resting. The rest of my day is easy. Running and then swimming."

"I mean lying down and just not moving."

Kiba just stared at her. "like dying?"

"No, just resting your body. Sleep the rest of the day and eat ice cream. Aren't you in pain?" Sakura asked.

"I do not understand. Listen, I have to go. I will see you later?"

The humans watched as Kiba stumbled away.

xXxXx

Sai was a strange person. He barely talked and when he did speak it made the humans want to punch him in the face.

Sai had taken them to the cafe as promised. The humans were sore and practically crawling on the ground.

The food was disgusting. It tasted like cardboard. How did Sai eat it without making a face?

"So Sai," Hinata started.

Sai interrupted her, "I am only doing this because Kiba asked. I, for one, have no desire to leave but he does. He wants to see the outside world and he wants to listen to the thing called music and he wants to visit the place called beach. He wants to see the creatures called unicorn and dog. Do not mistake my intentions."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw Sai pull something from his bag.

A small black book.

"It's a map and directory of the building as well as pictures and descriptions to each person."

Hinata gratefully took the book.

"I made it so please be careful with it." Sai said as he stood.

Hinata watched him leave and sighed. She opened the book and groaned. It was in a hundred different languages as well.

"Again? Well at least pictures are in this one." Neji sighed.

"Yeah but it's still very complex." Gaara said. He took the book and sighed. "we need someone to help translate for us."

"You need to get to work."

Gaara gasped as someone took the book out of his hand. The group turned and met cold dark eyes.

"I'll take the history book 698 gave you too." Sasuke said holding out his hand.

Hinata grudging handed that over as well.

"I have a pretty good idea of what you humans want and I cannot allow you to succeed. It is nothing personal but we cannot leave this underground safe haven."

"What? Why not?" Chouji demanded.

"None of your concern. Now I suggest you leave before Master catches drift of what you are doing."

"No, we will complete our mission no matter what." Sakura said proudly.

"I am giving you an out. This is the only chance you will get."

"We are staying and we will complete our mission. It is no secret. Everyone knows about it and they want to leave as well."

Sasuke quieted at that. "you do not understand. Master would not like this."

"We are not afraid of your Master." Hinata said bravely.

Sasuke flinched at that. He looked around as if something would appear and kill Hinata for saying that.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched as his name was said. Naruto walked up to him and looked at him curiously. He took the books out of the ravens arms and flinched through them.

"Why do you have them? Where did you get them?" his voice was stern.

Hinata and her comrades froze, sure that Naruto would kill them as soon as Sasuke told him.

"I do not have to answer to you… sir," Sasuke said, meeting Naruto's eyes.

Naruto growled a bit at that. "then come, master will love to know you have these."

xXxXx

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I apologize.

Please tell me what you think in the review box below and I'll try to update ASAP.

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
